


I'll sleep on it

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stiles Wears Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s not stupid. He’s top in his class for a lot of his subjects. Unfortunately, Chemistry just isn’t one of them. Which somehow led to Stiles Stilinski, chemistry genius and Derek’s long term crush, offering to tutor him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll sleep on it

Derek’s not stupid. He’s top in his class for a lot of his subjects. Unfortunately, Chemistry just isn’t one of them. Which somehow led to Stiles Stilinski, chemistry genius and Derek’s long term crush, offering to tutor him. Saying yes was probably the worst decision he’s ever made in his life, because now he has to deal with Stiles all the time, talking to him, hanging out with him, sharing his food, inviting him to movies with his friends. Somehow, they’ve managed to become friends, despite the fact that Stiles is the hottest guy Derek’s ever met, and Derek’s just some awkward idiot who’s fucking in love with him.

So Derek’s stupid decisions have somehow led him to this: Stiles in his dorm room, lounging on Derek’s bed (wearing his thick rimmed glasses, holy fuck, is Stiles trying to kill him?) with their chem textbook laid out in front of him, telling Derek all about the party he went to with Scott on the weekend.

Derek’s trying his best not to stare too much and look like he isn’t thinking about the fact that Stiles is on his bed. He’s probably failing, but Stiles doesn’t seem to have noticed, so maybe he’s gotten away with it after all.

Stiles is in the middle of telling some story about one of Scott’s drunk escapades, Derek isn’t sure, he hasn’t been listening all too closely, when Derek clears his throat pointedly.

“Chemistry?” he says, desperately trying to change the subject, because he doesn’t want to hear about the many things Stiles did while drunk the other day. He’s not sure he can take hearing Stiles ramble on about the latest person he hooked up with, because Stiles is hot and undoubtedly hooked up with someone. Derek can only take so much.

“Oh right, sorry man. So, orbitals...” Stiles starts, and Derek tries to listen to his explanation. He fails miserably, distracted by at the smattering of moles across Stiles’s cheek, and the way they move when he talks.

Derek does learn some chemistry that day at least, and Stiles sets him to work on an exercise while he continues to lounge around on Derek’s bed, flicking through the rest of the textbook. Derek gets distracted from staring for a while, trying to understand the problems in front of him, and when he looks up Stiles is lying with his face resting on the open textbook, eyes closed and glasses crooked.

Derek sighs, then gets off the chair he was sitting on to move closer to Stiles. He’s obviously asleep, and doesn’t react when Derek shakes him slightly other than to make a snuffling noise in his sleep. Derek can’t bring himself to wake Stiles up, the sight of Stiles passed out in his bed is far too mesmerising, so he just pulls the textbook out from under Stiles’s head and rests it on the side. He leans in closer to retrieve Stiles’s glasses, but Stiles moves and grabs Derek’s hand.

When Derek checks, Stiles is still out, but Stiles doesn’t let go of him, shifting to hug his arm close into his chest. Derek blinks, then tries to extricate himself, but Stiles is having none of it, clinging harder.

“Derek” Stiles mutters in his sleep, hugging him closer, and Derek stops struggling in favour of staring incredulous at Stiles. Stiles doesn’t notice, because he’s fast asleep.

Derek thinks for a minute, then makes a decision. Hopefully it won’t turn out to be another stupid one, he thinks, lying down on the bed carefully. Stiles is on him immediately, like an affectionate koala, hugging him tightly round the waist, and Derek blinks, then smiles. He can deal with the feelings shit in the morning, Derek thinks, settling down to sleep next to Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi, can you PLEASE write a College AU where Stiles the adorable 'experienced' nerd, is helping Derek the sexually frustrated spectaphile with a project. Stiles falls asleep with his glasses on in Derek's dorm, Derek tries to take them off but Stiles moves and ends up getting Derek in an inescapable cuddle-Insert fluff here…
> 
> I'm on a roll folks, I've been writing so much recently!
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me, or whatever!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
